Story of a Soldier
by Brooklyn1918
Summary: Sarah White was NOT expecting her week to go like this, but here she is, all because she took the elivator. Now she is dragged into this whole mess trying to keep up with Captain America and the Black Widow, all the while on the hunt for the infamous Winter Soldier. Rated T bc im not sure where this is going to end up!
1. 1

Sarah's shoes click down the tile hall, the small noises reverberating over and off the cold surfaces. The top floor of the triskelion was always so bland and cold, she hated working up here. Flipping through the file in her hand she bumps into someone waiting to take the elivator down.

"I'm so sorry!" She says as she looks up. Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth falls slightly agape as she looks to who she had bumped into. "That's quite alright miss." Captain America says back to her.

The elivator lets out a small ring, alerting the two occupants of its arrival. He holds the door for her, letting her know she could go first. She looks straight ahead as she turns to stand in the corner, muttering a small thanks. He steps in after her and announces to the AI where he is going, and she does the same. They make a few stops along the way, letting on a group of men, and the good captain looks either nervous or skeptical, she can't decide.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" He asks. He looks around quickly, and Sarah presses herself further into the corner. Her mind screams for her to get out, but she can't speak. One of the strike agents slams a fist into the emergency stop button, and they attack. Sarah shrieks as one of the agents slams into the glass wall mere inches from her, sending spider web cracks up the glass. Her knees buckle and she slides halfway down the wall, watching the scene unfold. A few of them pull out metal rods that sparkle with electric currents, and one of them manages to slap a magnetic cuff on his wrist. He swings his arms madly, throwing a few agents into the wall, their bodies crumpling on impact. One manages to knock his arm to the wall, holding I'm in place. They hit him on the front and back with the electric rods, his face contorting in pain as the electricity fires through his muscles. He kicks the agents out of the way and plants his feet on the wall, gaining him the much needed leverage to pull off the cuff, falling with a back flip to his feet. The final agent stands back up, holding his hands in a defensive position. Sarah recognizes him as the head of the strike division. His name was Rumford, Ruffalo? Something like that?

"I just want you to know Cap, this isn't personal!" He doesn't finish befor he is swinging the rods trying to land a hit on the Captain. With a flash of fists, the final agent is down for the count, and the captain kicks his shield back into his hand like a skateboarder would. With a sharp motion he brings it down onto his wrist, shattering the cuff. "It kind of feels personal." He turns to Sarah, before grabbing the front of her shirt and pushing her agiainst the wall. She lets out a shout, before practically screaming at him. "I have nothing to do with this! I swear!" Tears steam down her face, showing her obvious confusion and fear. The elivator moves again, and dings on the next floor, opening the door. The captain peeks around the corner as another squad of agents comes down the hall. The captains eyes widen as the agents yell for him to get on the floor. He twists and severs the cables holding the car in place. They defend rapidly, and Sarah shrieks once more, falling to the floor. The emergency brake catches, and Sarah finds herself panting. The captain slides open the doors, but immediately closes them again as another team of agents races down the hall. He turns to Sarah and holds out his gloved hand, offering to pull her up. She gladly accepts his offer as he speaks. "Hold onto me, unless you would like to stay here and be shot." Her eyes widen as she steps up to him. He wraps an arm around her waist and puts the shield in front of them, launching them through the already cracked glass wall. Sarah manages not to cry out this time, but ticks her legs up and tightly crips the broad shouldered superhero. She shuts her eyes as they freefall through the air, as the glass roof of the triskelion lobby shatters. The captains body twists, so when they land with a jolt on the concrete floor, his muscular frame takes most of her weight.

He groans and flips over, and quickly stands up, pulling her along with him. "Come on, we have to go." He calmly says to her, before grasping her hand and leading her at a run down to the parking garage. She stumbles before managing to hop and strip off her heeled shoes at a run. She tosses them aside as they make it into the cold parking structure. Why was she still following him? She could just leave, couldn't she? But why would she want to, the thrill of the adventure was all to much, also she would really appreciate not getting killed. And being with CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA seemed like the safest play to go with at the moment. He clambers onto the back of a blue motorcycle, before she stops. "Oh no no no, no. My dad told me never to get on a motorcycle, especially with strangers." She stops before she can climb on. He gives her a slightly pained look, knowing they are running out of time. "Do you want to get caught by those agents? No? I didn't think so. Now get on!" She climbs on as he hands her his uniform cowl. "Sorry I don't have a real helmet with me." He says turning on the bike. She gratefully accepts the helmet before the vehicle roars into motion under her. She yelps and wraps her arms around his thin middle section, noting the rough Kevlar on her bare arms.

They fly out of the garage, barely making it through the spike trap extending from the entrance. She hears him softly curse under his breath as he watches the second spike trap extent from the causeway. "Take the handle bars, and squeeze the brakes! I'll be right back!" He shouts over his shoulder. "What?!" Sarah screams back, but he has already launched himself up and over, and lands on the quinjet that has flown down. She slides forward and presses the brakes, rapidly decelerating the bike. He lands back next to her a moment later as the jet crashes into the road behind them. She looks over her shoulder at the smoldering wreck before a strong arm pulls her from the bike. "Hey!" She protests as he swings he over his shoulder, his helmet being slightly to big for her slides over her eyes, blocking her vision. He jumps over the roadblock, using his enhanced muscles to run down the road at the speed of a car. Each step jolts her stomach, making her slightly ill, and pushing herself up with one hand against his back, she uses the other to push up the cowel. The triskelion gets smaller and smaller each second, the windows glinting in the golden sunlight, setting the whole thing on imaginary fire.

He slows and veers down into an ally, and she relinquishes his helmet to him. "Are you alright?" He asks, looking down at her. It takes her a second to realize that he is talking to her. "Oh yes! It's just kinda... Well, not kinda. But it's hard to believe that that just happened. It's envigorating!" She pants out, looking into his eyes. She stops, noting the color of them. They sparkle like the ocean after a storm, with a slight sliver of green circling his cornea. They mask a much deeper sadness though, one that wishes to hide a pain that can't ever be truly explained. She finds her mouth hanging open, and quickly snaps it shut. "Good, sorry this is happening to you. Looks like you might be my new partner in crime though. Can't risk you going home and getting caught, and you certainly can't go back to work anytime soon." His words snap her out of her trance. "Wait, what? I'm going with you?" She asks, taken aback. He nods and tosses the helmet to the ground, with a slight pained look on his face. One of those looks that brings out the lines in someone's face. "Yes. First things first, we need to find new cloths now that they know what we look like. Then we have to go get something." She stares at him, before asking her questions. "Get what? And where are we going to get new cloths? And is this real, or is it a dream. Or is Fury playing some sort of cruel joke on us. No wait, stupid question, Fury's gone." She stutters our the last part, trying to hold in tears for her recently deceased boss. The blonde captain turns back to her once more. "We will quickly find cloths somewhere, then we have to get to the hospital to pick up some sort of flash drive that's hidden there. And I'm sorry to have to tell you but this is very real, and very dangerous." He gives her a small reassuring smile, before asking a question of his own. "What's your name doll?" She startled at his 40s slang, "Sarah White. And you? Ugh, sorry stupid question! Your Captain America, everyone knows that!" She apologizes to him when he laughs lightly. "You can call me Steve, please." He says, offering his hand for her to shake. She grasps it and gives it a firm business shake, giving him a smile back.

An hour later she finds herself trotting after Steve and his long legs. Her hood pulled down as they make their way down the hall of the hospital. He stops and looks into a vending machine, a look of concern crosses his face. "They out of your favorite snack?" she jokes quietly. A pop from behind them makes them both turn to see a hooded redhead woman behind them. Steve's face turns sour as he pushes her by the shoulder into the room be hind them. Sarah slips in behind them and shuts the door. "Where is it?" He growls at her as he shoves her against the wall, pulling off his hood. "Fury gave it to you, why?" She asks, her voice is somewhat raspy, but still elegant nonetheless. "What's on the drive?" He tries again. "I don't know." She states defiantly, before he speaks once again, with more urgency. "Stop lying!" He says as her face falls. "I only act like I know everything Rogers." She pauses, "I know who killed Fury." She states, noting the look of confusion on his face before continuing. "They call him the Winter Soldier. He's a ghost. I met him on assignment once. I was tasked with protecting a scientist, but the soldier was there, he shot out our tires on our way to Odessa. Whe went straight over the cliff, I pulled out my scientist, and he shot him through me. Soviet made, no rifling. Bye bye bikinis." She says as she lifts up her shirt to show a scar on her abdomen. "Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." Steve says coolly. The redhead looks to Sarah. "Who's she?" She asks, not taking her eyes off of Sarah. "Sarah White. Who are you?" She says, crossing her arms and pulling up a confident face. The redhead smiles. "I know you. Your Fury's assistant. Natasha Romanoff." She says as Sarah's face descends into shock once again. She was not only in the presence of Captain America, but THE Black Widow. Not one, but two of the Avengers. Natasha laughs as she looks to Sarah's face. "Well then," Steve says bringing both women back to focus. "Let's go find out what this ghost wants."

They make their way to the mall, the three stories looming over the street. The once again new outfits that Natasha had picked out looking slightly ridiculous on all of them. Sarah reaches up and tugged a tag of the collar of Steve's jacket, throwing it in the trash can as me mutters a soft thank you. "Stay out here when we go in, we will be out in ten minuets tops. Text one of us if there is trouble." Natasha says to the confused Sarah. "I don't have your numbers?" She says as she hands her phone to them, letting them punch in their numbers. She wishes them luck as they dissapear into the crowd, leaving Sarah to sit in wait, watching for any signs of trouble that might arise. She glances at her watch, three minutes have passed. She bites her bottom lip in her nervousness, looking down the street again. She lets another few minutes pass before checking the time again, they have two minuets left. She looks down the street again as a line of black SUVs drive up, and let out a group of agents. Her eyes widen as she shoots a text to Steve. It's simple and quick, "they're here." Is all it says. The read message pops up, letting her know he has seen it, and she pulls her hood down as the agents pass, drawing a few odd looks to them. Three minuets pass before the pair slip out and Sarah falls in step behind them. They quickly find a vehicle, and slip into it, Natasha in the passanger seat, Sarah in the compressed back, and Steve behind the wheel. He quickly hot wires the truck and pulls out onto the street.


	2. 2

The three of them rolled down the highway, no one talking. Natasha has her feet propped on the dashboard, Sarah sat quietly in the back watching the trees pass on their way into New Jersey. Steve watched the road, occasionally casting glances at the two women in the truck. "Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha pipes up, startling Sarah out of her mesmerized state. Steve looks over at her before answering. "Nazi Germany. And we're borrowing, get your feet off the dash." He says as he cocks an eyebrow at her. She smiles sweetly and pulls down her legs. "So where exactly are we going?" Sarah wonders aloud from the back. Steve answers once again, "An old military installation, it's where the drive was created, hopefully we can get more answers out of it." She nods curtly, before Natasha turns in her seat to face her, and holds out her hand. In her hand is a sleek black pistol, which doesn't look like it has actually seen any action. "Here, take this just in case. Just don't shoot yourself... Or one of us." She says. Sarah grips the cool black handle, and reply's back, a little more coldly than she would have liked, "thank you, but it's standard for all Shield employees to have training with basic fire arms. Remember?" She smirks at the widows slight portrayal of shock. Normally no one had the courage to talk to her like that. "I like this one." She says with a smile as she turns back to face the road. Sarah slips the cold barrel down the edge of her pants, wishing she had a holster to keep the metal from touching her skin. They ride the rest of the way in silence, tensing up every time they passed another car on the road.

The sun had dipped below the horizon by the time they arrived, tinting the sky a brilliant shade of purple, with blood orange highlights. The base was large, surrounded by a chair link fence, and looks to have been abandoned for quite some time. They exit the trucks and make their way to the front gate. They stop to read the sign, befor slipping into the camp.

Camp Lehigh

EST. 1909

Birthplace of Captain America.

Sarah takes one final look at the dirt covered sign before following the other two into the camp. The buildings rise up around them as they wander around. Stark reminders of what had happened long, long ago. "Change much?" Natasha calls over her shoulder. "A little." Steve says sadly. He has stopped at a flagpole, no flag flying. He smiles and turns his head, as if he is watching ghosts run through the base. Sarah comes up and places her small hand on his muscular shoulder. He turns to look at her and she gives a sad smile, knowing this can't be easy for him. "There's nothing here." Natasha states. Both Steve and Sarah look to her, but Sarah looks back. "Is anything out of place? Is there anything that looks like it could be what we are looking for?" She asks softly as a look of realization washes over him. He steps forward and heads to a concrete bunker. "Army regulations prohibit ammunition storage from being within 100 yards of the barracks." He states in a strong voice. He raises his shield, which glints patriotically in the newborn moonlight. He thrusts it down on a lock, snapping it in half, then proceeds to slide the door open. They walk in, and take the hidden elivator down to the unknown below them.

They emerge into wide open room. Floor to ceiling concrete, and old wooded desks littered the floor space. The first Shield logo painted on the wall. "This is Shied?" Natasha asks. "Maybe where it started." Steve agrees before trailing off. He stands in front of three portraits on the wall. Two men and a woman. Philips, Stark, and Carter look back to them. Sarah and Natasha take up positions on either side of Steve. "That's Stark's father. Who's the girl?" She asks. Steve's face grows sad as he walks away. Sarah shoots her a nasty look. "You know damn well who that is. Don't make him feel sad." She growls softly. Natasha smirks at her, and follows after Steve, who is examining an empty bookshelf. "If your already working in a secret bunker," he starts, grabbing the side of the shelf and pulling, "why do you need to hide the elivator?" He finishes as the shelf slides open on wheels. Sarah looks through the open doorway, and gapes at the hidden doors. Natasha walks up and scans the keypad with her phone, and a hologram of the combination pops up. She punches it in, and the doors slide open with a ding. "You know, I'm really thinking I might want to start taking the stairs." Sarah smirks at Steve who gives a small huff of a laugh in return. The trio steps into the elivator and descends once more into the unknown.

They step into a large unlit space, and they step into the open. Sarah quickly finds a lightswitch and flips it on. It takes a second for the fluorescent lights to warm up, but when they do, they spread light to every corner of the room. "This can't be the data catch, this technologies ancent." Natasha says looking around at the massive computer equipment, covered in dust and looking like its from the Stone Age. Well, compared to modern Shield tech that is. She strides up to the main computer monitor, the two blondes trailing her like lost puppies. Sitting on the desk is a modern price of tech, and giving the drive a quick flip in her palm, Natasha plunges the drive into the slot. "Initiate system?" The message pops onto the screen as a quiet robotic voice reads it out. "Y e s spells yes! It's from a movie that-" Steve cuts her off as she looks at him. "I know, I've seen it." She looks at Sarah, and quirks her brow, as Sarah shrugs. The computer whirs to life, as a camera takes them all in. "Rogers, Steven, born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianofna, born 1984. White, Sarah, born 1985." The robotic voice pierced the silence once more. "It's some kind of recording?" Natasha asks skeptically. "I am not a recording frauline. I may not be the person the captain took prisoner in 1945 but I am..." an image flashes over the screen, showing the face of a man with circular glasses. "You know this thing?" Sarah ask, slightly shocked. "Arnum Zola was a German scientist who worked for the red skull. He died with Hydra." Steve says angrily. "First correction, I am SWISS. Second correction, look around, I have never been more alive. In 1974 I was diagnosed with a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind however was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of data backs." The robot voice takes form in a more humanoid voice, and Zola shows flashes of old newsreels, portraying the infiltration of Hydra into Shield. Steve's fist smashes through the screen, Zola's face only pops up again on another screen. "As I was saying," he grumpily continues. As much as a robot voice can sound annoyed. "What's on the drive?" Steve asks in a hostile tone. Zola launches into the explanation of the Hydra plan project Insight. Sarah looks around, suddenly feeling strange, feeling like the shadows were closing in on them. "...we are all of us, out of time." Zola finishes as Sarah tunes back into the conversation. Natasha picks up her phone as it beeps. "Guys, we got a bogey." She sounds nervous. An alarm blares and Steve launches his shield at the closing bomb door. It doesn't make it in time, and bounces loyalty back to its owner. "Who fired it?" Sarah asks, knowing full well what is happening. "Shield." Natasha says with a quirk of her head. Steve throws open a grate on the floor and pulls down the two women, jumping over them and blocking them form the firestorm with his shield. The heat is so intense, it boils their insides, the walls crumble around them, and the entire structure of camp Lehigh collapses. Then, black nothingness, and quiet.

Steve pulls them out from the rubble a few minutes later, all three of them covered in white dust from the broken concrete. Helicopters can be heared fast approaching, so Steve flings the two unconscious ladies over his shoulders, feeling incredibly guilty about his rough treatment, and the innaprorate closeness. He races over to the truck, waiting to be driven back. He places the girls in the back and starts the truck, speeding out of the entrance before Hydra can find them. There is only one place that he can think of to go, although he feels guilty for asking this almost stranger to him for help.

They knock on Sam Wilson's back door early the next morning, a broken trio of banged up people. "I'm sorry Sam, could we be able to collect ourselves here?" Steve asks. Sarah pipes up, thinking she might be slightly better with people than Natasha. "Everyone we know is trying to kill us." She pleads. Sam looks over the group, his brown eyes calculating, but trusting. "Not everyone." He says, stepping aside to let them in. "Thank you." Sarah says, giving him a small smile.

He directs them down the hall to the bathroom, where he gives them the means to clean themselves up. Sarah runs her hair under the warm faucet, feeling to weirded out to shower in a strangers house. She lets all the plaster wash down the drain, and grabs a towel and cleans up her face. She wanders into the spare bedroom and sits on the bed, drying her golden locks, letting them flow down her back. "Hey." A soft voice draws her attention to the doorway. Standing leaning against the frame is Steve, clad in only his jeans and a tank top. He offers a pained smile, and she pats the bed next to her, inviting him to sit. He lowers himself onto the bed next to her, and turns his head to look at her. The sunlight lights up her features, making her cheekbones stand out beautifully, and her lips glow. Her eyes glisten green with gold flakes. He has to stifle a gasp at how gorgeous she was. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. This was never something I expected to go this far." He apologizes. He drops his head slightly and looks to his lap. "Don't be sorry. I joined Shield to try to bring some good into this world. Knowing that Hydra has infiltrated Shield, well I won't lie, it has brought down my faith. But even if I have the chance to get the shot at bringing it down for good, I want to help you get it." She says softly, placing her hand on his back. She moves her hand up and down, tracing the indentation of his spine. He looks up at her with a smile. "Thank you." He says, looking her in her eye. He lifts one of his hands and places his fingers on the bottom of her chin, gently angling it up. He leans forward and places a kiss on her lips. Sarah stiffens in shock at first, but melts into his surprisingly soft lips. He draws back, pulling his hand off her chin. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't ok." He says in a slightly panicked embarrassed tone. Sarah's hand catches his before he can stand up though. "It's ok. I don't mind." She almost whispers, giving him another smile letting him know that everything is good and well. Steve relaxes back into a comfortable sitting pattern, and Sarah regains the motion of softly tracing lines up and down his back. "This is going to be dangerous." He says, slight heartache in his voice. "What's life without danger? Living without danger isn't life. It's being alive, but not living. Besides, I've always wanted to join I on one of the missions." She says softly, trying to reassure him. Sam chooses this moment to pop his head in. "I made breakfast, if you guys eat that sort of thing." He jokes. Sarah stands and enters the kitchen, seating herself around the table. "Is that a new thing?" Sam asks Steve. "What do you mean?" He questions back. Sam smiles and raises an eyebrow, and walks into the kitchen.

They have breakfast eaten and cleaned up within the hour. Sarah had tried, and failed to eat without shoveling it all in, she nor her other two companions had eaten anything since the previous morning. Sam had made fat stacks of pancakes, the ones that are perfectly golden and drenched in the good maple syrup. Sarah sat off to the side when the three of them talked about what they had to do to try to stop Hydra from wiping out millions. She looked up to catch Steve glancing at her, she gave him a small smile, which he returned. It was decided that Steve and Natasha would infiltrate fort Meade to nab an abandoned military project when Sam and Sarah would stay and figure out a way to try to kidnap Jasper Sitwell. The two Avengers stand to leave, and Sarah stands to see them off. "Be careful, watch each other's backs. And for the love of god please don't get shot, we need you both to come back." She says as she gives them both a pat on the shoulder. She watches as they exit and make their way down the street, getting into Sam's car. She turns back inside to come face to face with a smirk plastered across Sam's face. "What? You planning on killing me?" She only half jokes at the smirk, knowing full well after the past 24 hours that it's full well possible that he could. "How long have you guys been a thing?" He asks, smirk still upon his face. She laughs, it merry and sounds like music. "We are not a THING. I only met him yesterday. Well, more like I collided with him on our way into the elivator, then we had to jump out a window, then got shot at..." She trails off at Sam's now shocked face, and she can't help but snort in laughter. "Ok. Well than what was that thing I caught you doing with your hand. Trailing it up and down his back?" Her face flushes with embarrassment, "you saw that." He smiles, "and I caught that kiss out of the corner of my eye. Seemed kinda like you guys were a thing to me." She flushes with more embarrassment. "Arnt we supposed to be finding a way to kidnap a Shield officer?" She forces out fastly. It's his turn to laugh as he thinks. "I've got a really good laser pointer." He suggests.

An few hours later the two Avengers come in, carrying what looks like a metal backpack and a pair of red goggles. Sam's face lights up as he takes the tech, and gives it a pat. It's almost like it was a lost pet for him. All four of them are on the mission to get Sitwell. Sarah waits in the car to be the getaway driver, Natasha expertly points the laser, Steve sits on the fire escape waiting to get physical if need be, and Sam sits with a drink in hand, with a line calling the officer, telling him exactly what they wanted him to do. He complies, and soon the five of them are diving down the freeway, having extracted any information from him that might have been useful. They are chatting away, Sitwell making empty threats to them. The roof rattles, and everyone is at full attention. The rear passenger window shatters, a flash of silver, and Sitwell flys out the window into oncoming traffic. Steve pulls the emergency brake, and suddenly a figure comes flying off the roof. The car screeches to a halt, and the figure tucks and rolls into a standing position. Clad in all black, long hair, a muzzle, goggles, and a metal arm, the four of them find them self's standing off with the Winter Soldier.


	3. 3

The assassin fires three shots through the windshield, only avoided as Natasha pushed the other three out of the way. The sleek black SUV slams into the back of Sam's car, pushing it forward. Sam releases the emergency brake and pushes on the gas pedal, rocketing forward at the masked assassin standing in the road. He jumps and flips over onto the roof of the car, landing flat on the roof. His silver hand crashes through the windshield, and snaps the steering wheel off the post. Sam yells as the car looses controll, still being pushed by the SUV. Another slam into the small car and it is flipping and rolling down the road. Steve pulls the two women and his friend into his arms and pulls them close, and pushes out of the door. The door breaks off it's hinges as the four of them tumble out of the car. The door slides along the road, sending up sparks in its wake as Sam's car flips over to a stop. They unload off the door and stand, ready for action. Steve raises his shield, Sam stands behind Steve, weaponless, and the two ladies draw their guns. Sarah looks to her comrades, taking in their steeled expressions, her gun lowers slightly, she has never shot AT anyone before. Her group were fighters, not her, not the lonely secretary. Why did she think coming on this adventure would be a good idea? Was it because she wanted to find companionship with new people, or was it really only because she was afraid for her life? She doesn't notice the world moving around he until it's too late, she doesn't see the grenade launcher. "Sarah!" Steve shouts as he dives in front of her, his arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulder. The grenade hits his shield and they are blown backwards off the bridge. He twists, and makes sure he takes the bulge of the force as they crash through the front of a bus, causing people to scream. Sarah opens her eyes and catches people evacuating the now on its side bus, and she turns her stiff neck to see Steve laying next to her, a groan escapes his lips as he turns methodically onto his shoulder. Sarah turns and try's to sit up next to him, deafened by the gunshots screaming from on top of the bridge. "Steve, you alright?" She asks, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, you?" He questions her. She nods, and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "My hero." More shots crackle, as they start to work their way down the side of the bus. Both people share a rush of adrenaline as they fly out of the bus. Steve shoves her down into a hidden spot and charges the shooter, shield protecting his body. Sarah pops her head up, face flushed with anger. She has had ENOUGH of these damn people shooting at them. She takes aim, and fires three times, landing a hit on three different agents. A bomb goes off somewhere in the distance, letting them know that the fighting has spilled down to the street below the raised highway. Steve motions for his partner to follow him, and she does, following him into a more open area of street. Her arm stings with a blinding pain, as she cries out. Instinctively her hand goes to where the bullet grazed her, warm blood spilling through her fingers. Steve turns back to her, as his eyes flash with anger. He once again turns to face the Winter Soldier, and his jaw clenches.

He runs at him, swinging with all his might, trying to catch the Soldier off guard. Sarah slumps against a car watching the fight unfold. For being two fairly big and tough guys, they fight with the elegance of dancers. Highly trained, their arms collide with each other, their legs lock trying to pull the other down. They duck and weave as if gracefully bending across a stage. The assassin pushes him against a van, Steve narrowly avoiding the knife that lands mere centimeters from his head, and try's to pull away as the knife follows. A punch, a kick, and another punch gains Steve the leverage he needs. Steve's hand wraps around the assassins jaw, flipping him up and over his shoulder. Quickly regaining his composure, the assassin stands and faces Steve, his mask having fallen off. He has stubble that lines his jaw and chin, and his blue eyes look like they could pierce through metal. Steve stands up straight, recognition washing over his face. "Bucky?" He asks, pain in his voice. The assassin looks confused, and looks down at his feet for a microsecond. "Who the hell is Bucky?" He asks, pausing before raising his gun. A soft pop and he runs, vanishing from the spot where the grenade landed. Natasha am stands on top of a car, grenade launcher in hand and blood streaming out of a wound on her shoulder. Sarah stands and rushes to Steve, "Steve, what happened? Who was that?" She asks nervously, scared that she already knows the answer. He barely moves when the Hydra agents surround them, forcing them to their knees, and disarming them of their weapons. Guns trained on them, Sarah looks up to see a news helicopter circling the area, giving a sigh of relief knowing that this would buy them a little more time. They are put into handcuffs, extra strong ones for Steve, and loaded into the back of a van, where two masked guards wait. The doors close and they start moving, as Sarah try's again. "Steve who was that?" He looks to her with sad eyes. "Bucky. He's alive." He says, not sounding like he cared about anything anymore. "How is that possible, that was like 70 years ago." Sam pitches in, casting a side glance at Natasha, ah has her head against the wall of the van, losing a lot of blood. Steve thinks for a moment, "Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, and Hydra experimented on them. Whatever they did must have helped him survive the fall." He answers, also casting a concerned face at Natasha. They ride in silence before Sam pipes up, "we need to get her some medical help or she is going to bleed out." His statement is met with one of the guards flicking out an electric rod. She quickly turns it to her fellow guard and sends the current through his chest. "God, that thing was squeezing my brain." The mysterious woman announces tugging the helmet from her head. Weigh a swish of her hair, her face is in the open, showing a smirking Maria Hill. Her face falls as she nods to Sam. "Who's this guy?"


End file.
